Caution: Brainstorm at Work!
Log Title: Caution: Brainstorm at Work! Characters: Brainstorm, Dust Devil Voices include Typhoon, Springer, Trojan and some hack Location: Iacon, Cybertron Date: November 12, 2019‎ TP: Brainstorm is Awesome TP Summary: Posting this log is worth 50 Brainstorm Points easy ''As logged by '' Brainstorm category:Brainstorm is Awesome TP <> Brainstorm says, "Hey I got an idea" <> Brainstorm says, "Big surprise, right?" <> Brainstorm says, "I mean.... the big holo emitter in Iacon is busted, and sure its nothing super important, but I figure that might be worth say.... 100-200 Brainstorm Points if I fix it, right? Right!" <> Trojan stirs. "...What are.... Brainsssstorm... pointsssss ussssed for...?" <> Brainstorm says, "Nobody said no, so that means its a yes! Its implied consent, suckers!" <> Brainstorm says, "Ah well, you know how it goes. You almost unleash a singularity accident to wipe out all life, and someone puts a negative mark on your review? Yeah, you know what I mean. Anyway its like that, except I have seventy-three thousand six hundred and fifty-two of those." <> Trojan says, "The sssscale seemsssss... biasssssed." <> Brainstorm says, "Right?" <> Trojan says, "Conssssider, if thisssss devicsssse were... to be fixsssed.... what elssssse could you... do with it...? Bessssides messss with Illussssionsss...?" <> Dust Devil says, "We used the holoemitter fer trainin.." <> Brainstorm says, "Hah that's sort of a trick question. By the way, Digging the lisp, but I could fix that if you sign off on my merit sheet. Anyway, I mean, hah, what CAN'T you do with light amplification? Granted the power flow is pretty weak to it. I could probably do some of the basics. Erase memories through rapid-fire holo flashes that are interpreted by your optics systems as hard code." <> Brainstorm says, "But I've done that a LOT lately, which accounts for a small number of these demerits....soooo I'm probably going to just fix the damn thing." <> Trojan says, "Then it ssssoundssss to be... importANT! enough for... a... thoussssand Brainsssstorm... Pointssss." <> Brainstorm says, "Damn it, Red Alert always dings me again when he hears me curse." <> Brainstorm says, "Damn it, I did it again!" <> Scales says, "I have a question.. does somebody stand next to Brainstorm with a newspaper to whack him on the nose when he gets those kinds of ideas?" <> Trojan says, "Any creative... usssssse of ... available ressssourcsssessss... ssshould NAHT! be disssscourAGED." <> Brainstorm says, "See, this one knows." <> Brainstorm says, "for a Thousand Brainstorm points, how can I resist. Hah. Do I hear any other bidders, because I totally need a ton more demerits removed before I finish my next project. Phew, that one is going to be a doozy." <> Trojan says, "Geniusssss and madnesss are a ssssstrange union, ssssstemming from imagina-TIVE... brilliancsssse." <> Brainstorm says, "AND engex" Trion Square - Iacon The monument of Trion Square is centered within both the physical and symbolic heart of Iacon, a public plaza paved in smooth, shimmering stone comprised of numerous elements selected for both their beauty and their immutability. So precise is the construction of the plaza that there are no visible cracks or crevices between the opalescent stones, which form a broad, quadrate open area enclosed within three other structures. At the center of the square stands a life-like hologram of Alpha Trion, whose metamorphic visage changes in conjunction with the Cybertronian diurnal cycle; his image seeming to be hopeful and full of anticipation in the morning, fierce and majestic in the afternoon, and contemplative in the evening as he strokes his beard, making the iconic landmark a clock by which the citizens mark less precise periods of time. In front of the hologram is a wide, circular reflecting pool filled with the silvery-blue liquid metal gallium, which echoes the holographic image of Alpha Trion in a ghostly silvery haze. Carved into the raised threshold encompassing the pool are the words, "Where there is life, there is hope," which has been translated into several known languages and set into the stone one after the other in a continuous circle around the circumference of the pool. Someone has created a large artistic image of Star Saber out of pure neon. The hologram projector is partially melted from the attack... <> Brainstorm says, "Dust Devil, you want in on this? You can sign off on some B.P. as well!" <> Brainstorm says, "No answer, once again that’s an implied yes!" <> Dust Devil says, "Huh what?1" <> Brainstorm says, "Yahtzee" Brainstorm stands in the middle of Trion Square, a hand on his hipplate as he assesses the hologram projector. The item took some nasty debris damage during the 'Event'. He puts a hand to his chinplate then points around the area. With each finger gun motion he makes, a little cordon light pops up. Civilians in the area move out if its way, as those cordons are popular with Operations. Above them, it declares "BRAINSTORM AT WORK". Suddenly people start to flee at high speed, screaming, leaving protoforms behind, just doing everything they can to avoid being caught up in whatever he's up to. Brainstorm seems rather nonplussed about the whole thing, choosing to drink out in the open. "nice." Dust Devil has come to see what all the hubbub is about. People fleeing an area, he decides he must investigate. He looks at Brainstorm and frowns, "Hey! What're ya doin with that.... yer not gonna break it worse right?: Brainstorm tosses out a small orb that poofs into his portable workstation. He just is about to fiddle with the hologram generator when Dust Devil approaches. "DUST DEVIL! There you are! I know you are, because I see you." He suddenly approaches the mech, a datapad in hand, "This is great, just what I needed. I need you to sign this and get it back to me immediately." It displays a confirmation that Brainstorm is 'doing something constructive' and requires a small notice of what he's doing and who witnessed it. Dust Devil folds his arms, "What if I watch and sign when I'm sure you haven't blown a crater where this area used to be." He grins and tilts his head with curiosity: Brainstorm waves his hand, "Nah, nothing like that. That'd cost me more points." He hisses in a whisper, " and I can't afford any more right now. Not with Red Alert in the area. He's all about comeuppance, I swear. " Brainstorm fiddles with a few of his tools and looks at the generator, "Now I just gotta ....." He stares at the hologram emitter for a moment, and just sort of sags, "....do the thing.... fehh.." He just slumps, "This is already so boring." Brainstorm immediately goes all maudlin, "I could be doing something fun.... Uuuuhggghh!" He takes a swig from his flask again, pauses, then drains it. He wipes his mouthplate with the back of his arm, "Y-yeah I know. That's why you're here." Brainstorm leans over the emitter, as he starts to open it up. "I figure maybe you could show me how..... to...." Suddenly Brainstorm just ralphs right into the entire thing, sending purple engex right into the machine. "Ugh, nasty. We'll just keep that between us, anyway, maybe if you actually do this instead of me..." The holoemitter whirrs and lights up, Brainstorm steps back "Hey Problem solved?" The hologram flickers, and goes out, "Problem not solved." Dust Devil frowns, "Brainstorm! We needed that!" He kneels by the machine, "This is memorial ta my Creator...not some vegas lights or somethin." "S'fine..." Brainstorm waves his hand, dismissing the problem. "It'll be... good as new or something, just give me a moment." He opens a panel on the side, as he removes part of the housing, "That was... intentional, told me that its mostly cosmetic." He kneels and leans in dramatically towards the device, "So if you're so smart..." He slurs a little, "Why don't you have Brainstorm Points? Hmm?" He activates his welder and digs his finger into part of the machine, digging out some of the engex, "Ewww.” <> Springer says, "Typhoon, make sure you’re ready in three days at the Iacon's main gate." <> Dust Devil says, "Ooh ty's gotta date" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "What, what?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "They're trying to get you riled up, darlin." <> Scales says, "I thought they were a thing?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "What thing?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Better smegging not be." <> Scales says, "You an' Springer." <> Springer says, " Be at the main gates of Iacon in three days, at six, Typhoon" Brainstorm regards Dust Devil with casual disinterest. "Temporal personality matrice replacement. That's why it pays to always keep a personality backup on hand." He snerks, "Can't go forward in time and assassinate you if you're backed up. Hah. Losers...." He mutters to himself and jams a tool into one of the damaged places and pulls. The emitter flickers back on again. "Meh, its mostly cosmetic. Phew. Anyway, if Past or Future you come knocking on your door with a laser pistol with your temporal name on it, do yourself a favor and shoot them first. Past self-assassins are the WORST." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "For /what/ Springer?" <> Dust Devil says, "Wheeljack wants her home by 10" Dust Devil makes a face. "I'm pretty sure that I ain't gonna shoot myself past or future...Course...makes me wonder what YOU did if that's happened ta you." He grins at Brainstorm and tries to pick himself up, making a face. "I get it in my head ta prove I'm as good as Stormfront and I ferget that he's got a few thousand years of experience over me." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "OH! That. OK. I'll be there, Springer. With bells on. Whatever that means. Hurri, can you get me bells?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "....do you even know what "with bells on" means, Ty?" <> Springer says, "No need for that, Typhoon.. have the /perfect/ look for you. I will bring it with me, just be ready." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "OK! (And I assumed it just meant you wore bells. Like a cat or somethin'.)" Brainstorm raises his head to look at Dust Devil, then slides the housing back on, it still has a gouge in it, but the emitter is working at least. "They'll fix that in Operations. I'm bored. Sign the thing." He exhales, and puts his hands on his back to stretch, "Ehhh seems to me this entire idea is stupid. You can't get the experience to be this Stormfront guy if he keeps messing with you during all the critical moments, right? Take it from me, you get a personality backup, and the next time he shows up..." Brainstorm raises his hand toward Dust Devil and makes the fingergun motion he's known for, "Pew." "Take him out of the equation. No me from the future, past, dead universe, alternative timelines, or quantum selves are going to tell me what to do....except maybe that universe codename 'Shattered Glass', he seems pretty neat." <> Scales says, "It means to be all fancy, I think. Hang on." <> Scales says, "Um.. the internet suggests that it might have to do with being ready to celebrate, 'cause you'd have bells on a sleigh when you're off to, like, a Christmas gathering or somethin'." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Oh! So, I'm ready to celebrate, but if it's a date with Springer, I'll be there with an ammo belt on!" Dust Devil stares at Brainstorm. "Uhhhh do you ever analyse yer dialogue before ya say it? Apparently Stormfront was as much a victim as I am. Alpha Trion said that everyone was gonna get killed and so he had us yanked back. Kinda like how he came back before too." He glances at the box, making sure it's fixed enough to be warranting a signature. <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "You'll...do...WHAT?!" <> Brainstorm says, "HAH! *snort*" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Where the smeg is Metalhawk when you need him....*mutters*" <> Scales says, "Do you shoot things on dates with Springer?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Sometimes! He's really fun!" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "You...have...gone...on....dates?" <> Springer says, "And punch things, and wrestled the wildlife as well." <> Brainstorm is heard laughing again. <> Metalhawk says, "Do you really need me to come down there, Wheeljack? I only have the galaxy to protect." <> Dust Devil says, "Springer likes to date Femmes young enough not ta have heard all the 'stories' yet." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I'm 22 this month! I date who I want!" "Hah no, never look back. Let me give you a little secret about time travel." He leans in conspiratorially, "The past and future are moving just as much as right now. Its just that things that have already happened, have a high chance of still happening." He gestures wildly, "Take the uh...the uh Fallen guy, right? We literally opened....well let me rephrase, I literally opened a time tunnel, and changed the past. The best part of which is that I didn't get any demerits for it, but a close second is that I actually DIDN'T change the past because that always happened. Everything that's already happened, hasn't been defined except through the context of three dimensions. We viewed the supposed death of Solus Prime through FOUR dimensions, and that changed everything that we had heard about that moment. A simpler way to put it is that you can only really understand what is happening if you can manage both an objective and subjective look at a situation. And ole Vector Trion is just as subjective as the rest of us." He waggles his hand for his datapad. <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Springer....LAD. You do realize I was a wrecker for many millenia before you were even a spot of smeg on the galaxies optic. I may be a scientist now...but I wasn't always. And now...now...you're putting the moves on my daughter? *switches gears cause this is funny!* Hawk! He's putting the moves on my little girl!" <> Brainstorm says, "Oh I can't wait to see this" <> Metalhawk says, "Jackie, if you didn't build 'em to handle a Wrecker, you didn't build 'em right to begin with." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Yeah! That... huh?" <> Brainstorm says, "Dust Devil, I think that little lecture on temporal assassinations is worth a tip, don't you agree?" <> Dust Devil says, "Tip? What? if you want me to assassinate ya you need ta sign this form making sure it was all yer idea so I don't get in trouble with Red alert." <> Scales says, "Springer kinda flirts with everybody, though." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "It's not about handling smeggit! It's about respect! And honor! I don't recall bein' asked about this! You do what you want Ty, but Springer and I have words. That's just plain direspectful." <> Brainstorm says, "Sign my form first!" <> Brainstorm says, "You know what, I am in such a good mood. Brainstorm Points for everyone (excluding Wheeljack)" <> Scales says, "What are Brainstorm Points good for?" <> Dust Devil says, "Apparently keepin him from pukin on ya from too much engex..." <> Metalhawk says, "Oh, Primus. Here we go." <> Brainstorm says, "I need you to sign for them first before I can tell you." <> Scales says, "Nuh uh! I know better than to sign without knowing what I'm signin' for." <> Dust Devil says, "Almost as bad as Hot Rod mentionin this idea of givin people stars after Megan gave him one of her star stickers for being awesome. What a dork." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "You all mock meh? Just because I love my cyber daughter and want the best for her? Et tu, Metalhawk? Et tu? * in reference to their earlier personal conversations about movies and stuff*" <> Brainstorm says, "Hey!" <> Brainstorm says, "Lets be fair, stickers are cool" <> Brainstorm says, "And didn't I say the whole engex thing we could keep between us?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "No." <> Scales says, "Yeah, Wheeljack? What about the -rest- of your kids?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Last I checked...they're fine." <> Dust Devil says, "I think that's why he made sure he made you with other dads." <> Springer says, "Disrespectful is thinking that Typhoon isn't smart and strong enough to handle herself. I would say you did good work on them but from the sounds of it you don't think they are capable of thinking and looking after themselves." <> Metalhawk says, "Hooboy. I'm staying in space." <> Scales growls quietly. Dust Devil moves to sign Brainstorm's paper since...well he did try to do something. That and it might keep him from trying to find out anything else. "thanks...I guess." Category:2019 Category:Logs